Boosted Gear
Das Boosted Gear, auch bekannt als Red Dragon Emperors Gauntlet, ist ein Sacred Gear welches sich im Besitz von Issei Hyoudou befindet. Es gehört zu den dreizehn Longinus und beinhaltet die Seele des Welsh Dragon Ddraig. Geschichte In der Vergangenheit kämpfte Ddraig gegen seinen Erzfeind Albion den Vanishing Dragon, dabei wurden jedoch beide bei ihrem Kampf von den drei großen Fraktionen unterbrochen welche zu der Zeit einen Krieg führten. Verärgert über diese Einmischung griffen die beiden Himmlichen Drachen die Anführer der drei großen Fraktionen an, was darin resultierte das ihre Körper zerstört und ihre Seelen in zwei verschiedenen Sacred Gears versiegelt wurden. Ddraig schloss man ins Boosted Gear ein, welches später eins der dreizehn Longinus werden sollte. In Volume 9 des Light Novel wurde enthüllt das wenn ein Besitzer eines Boosted Gear stirbt, bleibt ein Teil seines Bewusstseins im Boosted Gear zurück, welches dann normalerweise erst erwacht wenn man den Juggernaut Drive aktiviert. Jedoch gelang es zwei früheren Besitzern bis zu einem gewissen Grad ihr Bewusstsein aufrecht zu erhalten. Die beiden Bewusstseine gehörten zu Belzard, der als stärkster männlicher Sekiryuutei in die Geschichte ein ging, da es ihm gelang zu seiner Leb zeit zwei Hakuryuukou zu besiegen und Elsha die als stärkste weibliche (und zweit Stärkster Besitzer überhaupt) in die Geschichte ein ging. In Volume 10 wurde dann weiter enthüllt das auch einig frühere Besitzer des Divine Dividing sich im Boosted Gear befanden, da Issei ein Juwel von Valis Scale Mail sich einverleibte und somit das Dividing Gear erschuf. Die früheren Besitzer des Divine Dividing benutzen dann ihre halbier Kräfte um die dunklen Gedanken, der ursprünglichen Boosted Gear Besitzer auszulöschen und erlaubten somit Issei eine neue Kraft zu erwecken, die anders als der Juggernaut Drive sich nicht von der Lebensenergie und dem Verstand des Anwenders ernährt. Um den Cardinal Crimson Promotion zu aktivieren wird eine andere Beschwörungsformel als beim Juggernaut Drive benötigt. In Volume 12 opferten sich alle Vergangene Besitzer um Isseis Seele vor Samaels Fluch zu schützen. In Volume 16 enthüllt Euclid Lucifuge das er eine Kopie vom Boosted Gear erschaffen hat, in dem er Informationen über Sekiryuuteis Seele und dem Sacred Gear von Isseis ursprünglichen Körper mit Hilfe des Heiligen Grals gesammelt hatte, welcher im Dimension Spalte zurückgelassen wurde. Jedoch anders als das Original, erscheint die Kopie an der rechten Hand mit silbernen Streifen und benötigt für seine Aktivierung die Seelen von berühmten Drachen. Im darauffolgenden Volume wurde die Kopie zerstört als Euclid gegen Issei kämpfte. In Volume 18 entriegelten Issei und Ddraig eine ursprüngliche Technik von ihm mit dem namen Penetrate, welches Issei erlaubt defensive Kräfte zu umgehen so zum Beispiel Rizevims Sacred Gear Canceler. In Volume 20 benutzt Issei eine neue Beschwörungsformel welche er dual mit Ophis aufsagt. Dies erlaubt ihn dann temporär ihre Kräfte der Unendlichkeit zu nutzen. Ddraig benennt die neue Form Diabolos Dragon oder kurz DxD. Erscheinung Das Boosted Gear nimmt das Erscheinungsbild eines roten Panzerhandschuhs, mit einem grünen Juwel und zwei goldenen Stacheln am linken Arm seinen Nutzers an. Im Anime ist seine ursprünglich Form die eines normalen Twice Critical. Nach einiger Zeit verwandelt es sich in einen Drachen ähnlicheren Panzerhandschuh, welcher die Hand und den großteil des Arms verhüllt. Wenn das Boosted Gear seine zweite Form erreicht hat, bekommt es ein zweites grünes Juwel hinzu und besitzt nun zehn goldene Stacheln und wieder wird etwas mehr vom Arm des Anwenders bedeckt. Fähigkeiten Das Boosted Gear verfügt über die Fähigkeit zu Boosten, wodurch sich seine Kräfte alle zehn Sekunden verdoppeln und je nach den Gefühlen seines Besitzers anpassen. Zum Beispiel kann sich das Boosted Gear in Boosted Gear Gift verwandeln, wodurch er Anwender die gesammelten Kräfte, an andere Personen oder Gegenstände weitergeben kann. Die gesammelt Kraft kann auch an mehrere Personen/Gegenstände zur selben Zeit weitergegeben werden, jedoch verringert sich dadurch ihre Effektivität das Teile der gesammelt Kräfte im Prozess verloren gehen können. Die Kraft kann aber auch genutzt werden um bestimmte Körperteil des Anwenders zu verstärken, so zum Beispiel für die Augen um deren Sicht zu verschärfen. In Volume 3 erhielt das Boosted Gear die Fähigkeit das Kraftlevel seines Gegners festzustellen und sagt dann Issei wann er genug Kraft gesammelt hat um seinen Feind zu besiegen. (Egal ob er nun die Kraft selber Nutz oder an einen Verbündeten überträgt). Jedoch wurde diese Fähigkeit nicht mehr eingesetzt seit dem Kampf gegen Kokabiel. In Volume 4 wurde gezeigt dass das Boosted Gear auch Waffen und Gegenstände lagern kann, um deren Fähigkeiten nutzen zu können. Zum Beispiel das Heilige Schwert Ascalon (nach dem einige Vorkehrungen getroffen wurden) und ein Juwel vom Divine Dividing Scale Mail. Das Lagern von Items ist Abhängig von dem Willen des Besitzers. In Volume 18 schalteten Issei und Ddraig die Fähigkeit Penetrate frei, welches dem Anwender ermöglich durch defensive Barrieren durchzudringen. Issei adoptierte die Fähigkeit äußerst schnell, wodurch es ihm möglich ist nun durch Solide Objekte zu schauen (unter anderem durch Kleidung) wenn er es möchte. In Volume 21 gelang es Issei Ddraigs Stärkste Fähigkeit freizuschalten, die auf den Namen Blazing Inferno of Fiery Flame hört. Schwächen Da Ddraig ein Drache im Boosted Gear versiegelt ist, wird der Anwender empfindlich gegen Dragon-Slayer Magie, Schwerter und Flüche als wäre er selbst ein Drache. Zudem entzieht mit jeder Benutzung das Boosted Gear seinem Anwender die Ausdauer. Ankündigungen des Boosted Gear * Dragon Booster: Beschwört das Boosted Gear. * Boost: Verdoppelt die Kräfte seines Besitzers. Diese Ankündigung ertönt alle 10 Sekunden und wiederholt sich bis der Anwender sein physisches Limit erreich hat. * Explosion: Entfesselt die gesammelt Kraft für eine kurze Zeit. * Reset: Diese Ansage ertönt wenn die Kraft während Explosion verbraucht wurde. Der Anwender kann solang nicht mehr Boosten bis er ein weiteres mal Explosion eingesetzt und er sein physisches Limit erreicht hat. * Burst: Diese Ansage ertönt sobald sein Anwender sein physisches Limit erreicht hat. Einmal Ausgesprochen verliert der Nutzer seine gesammelt Kraft langsam wieder. * Dragon Booster Second Liberation: Verwandelt das Boosted Gear in Boosted Gear Gift. Diese Ansage wurde lediglich im Rating zwischen Rias und Riser verwendetet, danach nicht mehr. * Transfer: Transferiert die gesammelte Kraft auf eine (oder mehrere) andere Personen oder Gegenstände. * Welsh Dragon Over Booster/Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker: Aktiviert die Scale Mail Rüstung von Boosted Gear Scale Mail. Das erste mal ertönte die Ansage als Issei mit einen unfertigen Scale Mail, Riser im finalen Kampf gegenüber stand und das zweite mal im Kampf gegen Kuroka mit einen vollständigen Balance Breaker * Vanishing Dragon Power is Taken: Diese Ansage ertönte als es Issei gelang ein Juwel von Valis Balance Breaker Dividing Gear Scale Mail seinem hinzufügen und sich somit seine Fähigkeiten einzuverleiben. * Divide: Halbiert die Kräfte des Gegners. Die Ansage ertönt alle 10 Sekunden solang das Dividing Gear aktiv ist. Im Juggernaut Drive ertönt diese Ansag ohne dieses Zeitlimit. * Blade: Beschwört Ascalon. * Juggernaut Drive: Aktiviert den Juggernaut Drive. * Longinus Smasher: Der Brustpanzer des Scale Mail öffnet sich und ein mächtiger Energiestrahl wird abgefeuert. Diese Technik wurde bisher dreimal in der Serie verwendet: ein mal in Volume 6 als er damit auf Shalba Beelzebub schoss als Issei sich im Juggernaut Drive befand, das zweite mal in Volume 12 als von ihm genutzt wurde um den letzten Jabberwocky zu vernichten, Ddraig enthüllt das dies eine Verbotene und versiegelte Technik ist. Das dritte mal wurde der Longinus Smasher in Volume 17 in dem Issei seine Wyvern dazu benutzte seine Kraft zu boosten. * Jet: Erlaubt es Issei seine Drachenflügel zum fliegen zu benutzen während er sich in seinem Scale Mail befindet. Dies wurde freigeschaltet nachdem Issei sich im Juggernaut Drive befand. * Change Star Sonic: Wird im Modus Illegal Move Triaina verwendet und erlaubt es so Isseis Scale Mail Rüstung in die Welsh Sonic Boost Knight Rüstung zu verwandeln. * Change Solid Impact: Wird im Modus Illegal Move Triaina verwendet und erlaubt es so Isseis Scale Mail Rüstung in die Welsh Dragonic Rook Rüstung zu verwandeln. * Change Fang Blast: Wird im Modus Illegal Move Triaina verwendet und erlaubt es so Isseis Scale Mail Rüstung in die Welsh Blaster Bishop Rüstung zu verwandeln. * Cardinal Crimson Full Drive: Aktiviert den Cardinal Crimson Promotion Modus. * Bust: Diese Ansage ertönt immer wenn Issei Rias Brüste berührt. Dies bewirkt dann das sich Isseis Kräfte und seine Ausdauer wieder regenerieren, jedoch werden dadurch Rias Brüste kleiner (Jedoch laut Aussage von Rias erlangen sich nach einem Tag ruhe ihre ursprüngliche Größe zurück). Diese Ansage ertönt ohne Zeitlimit. * Star Sonic Booster: Wird im Modus Cardinal Crimson Promotion verwendet und erlaubt es Issei sich extrem schnell fortzubewegen, dabei ist er schneller als im Welsh Sonic Boost Knights Modus. * Solid Impact Booster: Wird im Modus Cardinal Crimson Promotion verwendet und verwandelt eine Faust vom Cardinal Crimson Promotion Modus in die des Welsh Dragonic Rooks, um somit eine verstärkte Version des Solid Impact zu verwenden. * Fang Blast Booster: Wird im Modus Cardinal Crimson Promotion verwendet und feuert den Crimson Blaster ab, welche eine verstärkte Variante des "Dragon Blaster" vom Welsh Blaster Bishops ist. * Reflect: '''Reflect ist eine der zwei Fähigkeiten der Dividing Wyvern Fairy und eine ursprüngliche Technik von Albion. Die kleinen weißen Drachen können jeden eingehenden Angriff bis zu einem gewissen grad Reflektieren. Issei verwendete diese Technik das erste mal im Kampf gegen Euclid Lucifuge. * '''Penetrate: Penetrate ist eine von Ddraigs ursprünglichen Fähigkeiten, die es ihm und jetzt Issei erlaubt jede defensive Kraft zu überwinden, solche wie zum Beispiel Rizevims Sacred Gear Canceller. * Dragon Infinity Drive: 'Aktiviert den ''Diabolos Dragon Modus. * '''D ∞ D: '''Diese Ansage ertönte als Issei Ophis Macht der Unendlichkeit verwendete. '''Formen Gauntlet= Basis Form: Twice Critical (nur im Anime) Die Basis Form des Boosted Gear im Anime. In diesem Zustand ähnelt das Boosted Gear einem fingerlosen roten Handschuh, mit gelben Akzenten und einem grünen Juwel auf dem Handrücken. Durch dieses Aussehen wurde es auch anfänglich mit dem Twice Critical verwechselt. Ursprüngliche Form: Boosted Gear Die ursprüngliche Form im Light Novel und im Anime die zweite Stufe die es als Boosted Gear enthüllt. Sein Debüt erhielt es im finalen Kampf gegen Raynare. Das Boosted Gear ähnelt einem Panzerhandschuh mit Klauen, gelben Akzenten und einem grünen Juwel auf dem Handrücken. Das Boosted Gear ist auch als Dragon Booster bekannt. Geupgradete Form: Boosted Gear Gift Boosted Gear Gift (ブーステッド・ギア・ギフト, Būsuteddo Gia Gifuto) ist die zweite (im Anime die dritte) und Finale Form des Boosted Gear. Es ist auch unter den Namen "Gift from the Red Dragon Emperor" (Geschenk des Roten Drachenkaisers) bekannt. Sein äußeres ändert sich zum vergleich zu seiner vorherigen Form nur geringfügig, es bekommt ein weiteres Juwel hinzu welches dem Anwender die Fähigkeit Transfer ermöglicht und bedeckt ein bisschen mehr vom Arm. Sein Debüt hatte es im Rating Rias VS. Riser. |-|Dividing Gear= Dividing Gear Dividing Gear (ディバイディング・ギア, Dibaidingu Gia), auch bekannt als "White Dragon Emperor Gauntlet" (Panzerhandschuhe des Weißen Drachenkaisers), ist die Boosted Gear Version des Divine Dividing. Sein Debüt hatte es in Volume 4 (Finale von Staffel 2 des Animes) als Issei das erste mal gegen Vali kämpfte. Er entries Valis Scale Mail Rüstung ein Juwel und fügte es seinem Boosted Gear hinzu. Das Dividing Gear ähnelt dem Boosted Gear sehr, jedoch ist es weiß anstatt rot, hat ein blaues Juwel anstatt ein grünes und es befindet sich an Isseis rechten Arm anstatt an seinem linken. Das Dividing Gear verleiht Issei die selben Fähigkeiten die auch Vali durch sein Divine Dividing erhält, jedoch konsumiert es wenn es benutzt wird die Lebensenergie seines Anwenders und ist deshalb von Azazel verboten wurden. Dividing Wyvern Fairy Dividing Wyvern Fairy (ディバイディング・ワイバーン・フェアリー, Dibaidingu Waibān Fearī) erlaubt es Issei aus den Juwelen seiner Rüstung kleine Drachen zu erschaffen, ihr Debüt hatten sie in Volume 16 des Light Novels und ersetzten das Dividing Gear. Ursprünglich konnten diese Wyvern nur die Fähigkeiten Reflect und Divide (zwei Fähigkeiten von Albion) einsetzen, jedoch anders als beim Dividing Gear konsumieren diese kleinen Drachen nicht die Lebensenergie von Issei. In Volume 17 gelang es ihm dann das erste mal beide Wyvern Arten zu kreieren, wobei die Weißen Reflect und Divide einsetzen konnten und die Roten Boost und Transfer. Ob die Roten jedoch auch die Fähigkeit Penetrate beherrschen ist noch nicht gezeigt wurden. Im Kampf benutzt Issei normalerweise die weißen Wyvern um seine Attacke Dragon Shot zu reflektieren, um somit Gegner aus verschiedenen Richtungen zu attackieren, während er mit den Roten primär Boost einsetzt um sich solang bis er sein physisches Limit erreicht hat, um dann seinen Longinus Smasher einsetzten zu können. |-|Balance Breaker= Boosted Gear: Scale Mail Boosted Gear: Scale Mail (ブーステッド・ギア・スケイルメイル, Būsuteddo Gia Sukeiru Meiru): auch bekannt als "The Armor of the Red Dragon Emperor" (zu deutsch: Die Rüstung des roten Drachenkaisers). Ist der Balance Breaker des Boosted Gear, welcher eine rote Drachenrüstung für seinen Anwender erschafft die mit grünen Juwelen verziert ist. Durch die Rüstung erhält sein Nutzer einen gewaltigen Kraftschub und es werden zusätzlich Fähigkeiten freigeschaltet, zudem entfallen im Scale Mail die 10 Sekunden Wartezeit zwischen den einzeln Boost. Die Rüstung besitzt zwei Raketendüsen auf dem Rücken welche temporär die Fluggeschwindigkeit erhöht. Nachdem Issei den Juggernaut Drive in Volume 6 aktiviert hatte, hat sich seine Rüstung soweit verändert das er nun Drachenflügel aus seinem Rücken wachsen lassen konnte um normal zu fliegen. In der dritten Staffel vom Anime besaß Isseis vollkommener Balance Breaker allerdings bereits die Flügel. Juggernaut Drive Juggernaut Drive (ジャガーノート・ドライヴ, Jagānōto Doraivu): Auch bekannt als the "Dragon of Supremacy" (zu deutsch: Drache der Überlegenheit), ist eine Form des Balance Breaker für das Boosted Gear und dem Divine Dividing. In dieser Form wird die ursprüngliche Macht der Himmlischen Drachen entfesselt, jedoch kostet dieser Modus sowohl die Lebensenergie als auch den Verstand seines Anwenders. Issei wand den Juggernaut Drive in Volume 6 das erst und letzte mal ein, da er 99 % seiner Lebenszeit einbüßte und ihn die Mädchen des Okkulten Forschungsclubs darum baten dies nie mehr zu tun. Der Juggernaut Drive war zudem befähigt den Longinus Smasher einzusetzen (einer der Mächtigsten Angriffe vom ursprünglichen Ddraig). |-|Evil Pieces= |-|Andere= Wusstest du schon ... * Im Anime die dritte Form: Boosted Gear Gift wird dort mit 4 Stacheln auf dem Handschuhrücken und je einem an dem Handgelenk dargestellt, jedoch werden sowohl im Manga als auch Light Novel hat diese Form keine 6 Stück. * Im Anime scheint die Übertragung von Energien durch das Boosted Gear Gift orgasmische Auswirkungen auf die Frauen zu haben. * Cardinal Crimson Promotion ist dem ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam aus der Serie Mobile Suit Gundam SEED nachempfunden. Der Infinity Blaster vom Diabolos Dragon Modus ähnelt dem Angriff Freedom Full Burst, ebenfalls aus der Gundam Serie. * Im Nachwort von Volume 12 des Light Novels, erwähnte der Author das der Gigantic Balance Breaker speziell nur für dieses Band entwickelt wurde. * Der Longinus Smasher und der Super Gigantic Balance Breaker scheint eine Hommage an den Mega Smasher und dem Gigantic Exceed aus der Serie Guyver zu sein. * Die Beschwörungsformel die Issei für den Cardinal Crimson Promotion verwendete die er im Kampf gegen Shalba Beelzebub benutzte, gibt Hinweise darauf das Issei wieder zum leben erweckt durch die Hilfe von Ophis und Great Red. * In Episode 11 und 12 der zweiten Staffel, demonstrierte Issei das er die Klinge von Ascalon viel länger ausfahren kann als sie normalerweise ist. Es ist jedoch nicht klar ob es eine Fähigkeit ist die vom Schwert ausgeht oder durch die Verschmelzung mit dem Boosted Gear kommt. Kategorie:Terminologie Kategorie:Sacred Gear Kategorie:Longinus